


Beautiful

by bukkunkun



Series: Spades [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Body Image, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Royalty, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Spoiled Rotten. Arthur looked at him, tears rolling down his cheek. "Alfred," he begged, "Am I beautiful to you?" USUK, Cardverse!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, this was just going to be a oneshot, but when I started writing, well, things sort of got out of hand. This part's pretty short, and I apologise for that, but I was doing a 200+ followers giveaway on my Tumblr, bk-bukkun.tumblr.com . You can see them there underneath the tag Bukkun's 200+ Giveaway.
> 
> The best case scenario is that this fic will be a two-shot, but I can't guarantee the exact number.

Yao was expecting the graceful return of his Kingdom's ruler, the great doors of the castle swinging wide open as petals from the Saphira Roses growing in the castle gardens rush in from outside.

The tall young man would have the Great Pirate King Arthur Kirkland by his side—a majestic beauty, no doubt, should he believe the rumours that the pirate king was gifted with unrivalled beauty by the forest fairies, and regally, the two would approach him, pride emanating from Alfred like the rays of the bright golden sun as he presented his bride to his Jack, long-time adviser, teacher, guardian and friend.

There would be joy in the kingdom. Celebrations left and right as the months counted down to the young King's birthday in mid-summer, where the sun would be high up in the sky, the sky would be the same shade as that of the King's, and all would be well, so perfectly according to plan.

His Queen-to-be would no doubt pass his training with flying colours—he  _has_ to, since he was such an intelligent young man, able to outsmart bounty hunters and soldiers alike as he pillaged wild and free. Of course, Arthur would breeze through his studies—history of the Kingdom and whatnot, and Yao noted to himself, maybe touch up a bit more on etiquette and Queenly activities—embroidery, tea making, and being a host to parties. No doubt the pirate would have never been through such mundane things, but no matter. There were still six months to go. There is time for everything.

Yes, the Jack Wang Yao of the Kingdom of Spades had high hopes for his Kingdom, and he could  _feel_  it in his bones with every passing moment that came, the entire Kingdom counting down the minutes passing by as they all awaited the return of their King with bated breath.

Trumpets shook Yao out of his reverie.

The time has come.

With contained excitement, Yao briskly walked—Nobles  _never_  run, they simply  _glide_  across the floor. There is no need to rush, patience is a virtue, after all—down the spiralling staircase from his study in one of the castle's towers, quickly making his way to the grand foyer, where he would wait for his soon-to-be-crowned King to come back home after two long weeks.

He stood with poise and grace at the foot of the centre staircase, the beautiful, large double-doors of the throne room behind him, glimmering beautifully in the sunlight that passed through delicately ornate stained glass windows in a soft hue of blue, dyeing the foyer a gentle sheen of their Kingdom's national colour.

The doors opened, and he held his breath—wait.

"Alfred! You git! Put me down, I'm perfectly able to walk!" he heard someone yelling as the two large front doors opened, two servants rushing to open it for the person who opened them single-handedly from outside inwards—who else, but the King of Spades himself, His Majesty young Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, smiling brightly, brighter than the shining sun behind him, making him glow, his golden hair radiant and glowing, like a halo had been put on his head. He was dressed in clothes similar to the ones he had when he had left—a simple white shirt and black pants. On his shoulder slung his trusty musket, and at his waist was a rather large pouch that he knew held his King's bullets and gunpowder, and a  _certain_ heirloom that he would  _certainly_  like to have back in the royal treasury effective  _immediately_.

There was something unnerving, though, at least for Yao.

Nestled in Alfred's arms in a bridal carry was a sandy-blonde-haired man, hair messy, tousled by the wind. The man was dressed similarly to Alfred, in a simple white shirt and black pants, but he had a silk ribbon tied around his neck—one of the markers of the Blessed. Yao noted that the man was missing a leg; in place of his right leg was a mahogany peg leg. He was beautiful, Yao had to admit, missing eye and all, a singular fiery green eye next to its partner hidden behind an elegant black velvet eye patch. The man's face was like a doll's, with skin like beautiful delicate porcelain, and, oh, what in Fantasia, he was being  _carried around by his King_  like they were married already!

"Your Majesty!" Yao yelled, face flushing in annoyance as he approached his King, a scowl on his face as he approached them, ruefully eyeing the beauty in Alfred's arms, squirming around, trying to get out of his grip. "Please behave accordingly, you are to be King!"

"Cool it, Yao," Alfred laughed, tightening his grip on the man, earning him a squeak of protest and renewed vigour. "H-hey, babe, you're killing me here, quit acting like  _you're_  the mermaid and not Dean."

"Oh, shut it," the man snapped at him, his arms wrapped around Alfred's neck for leverage as he tried to break free from Alfred's grip. "Don't make me regret agreeing to marry you."

Marry him? So  _this_  lovely specimen of a Blessed is Alfred's chosen bride?

The oh-so-feared Captain Arthur Kirkland, King of Pirates and Seas?

Yao sighed. Unbelievable.

"Aw, babe, you  _know_  I lo—"

" _Your Majesty_ ," Yao repeated, his tone firm and reprimanding, making the two blondes look at him, Alfred's expression one of dismay and Arthur's one of alarm. "Please unhand Captain Kirkland and  _act like the King that you are_."

Alfred pouted, but he lowered Arthur in his arms, who immediately righted himself, standing up straight after straightening out his clothes, smoothening them down with his hands (small, slim and pretty, he will be good in embroidery, Yao observed) and holding himself with an air of elegance.

"Much better," Yao nodded, eyeing Alfred disapprovingly, earning him a withering look from the monarch. He turned his attention back to Arthur, giving him an appraising look. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Captain Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur nodded, before curtsy-bowing. "Your Excellency," he greeted, his head completely bowed. Yao raised his eyebrow. He was beginning to like this man already, but the question is, will he be  _enough_?

"Rise," Yao said instead of anything else, and Arthur did as he was told, an awkward look on his face as he and Alfred shared a look. "Now, I shall escort you to your quarters, Captain," he told Arthur, before turning to look at Alfred. "I'm assured you can find your way to yours?"

"H-hey, can't I stay with Arthur—?"

"No," Yao cut him off firmly. "You are yet to be married, my King." He glared at Alfred, who deflated slightly. Yao frowned inwardly. Alfred wasn't like this before. Something changed him in these two weeks. He spared a glance at the pirate standing in front of him, before waving at Alfred dismissively. "I shall talk to you later, my King."

His tone was final, and Alfred hung his head.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it," he said, before turning to walk away.

"A-Alfred," Arthur spoke up, and Alfred turned his head, his eyes brightening up slightly in anticipation to what his bride-to-be might say. "I, um," he bit his lip, his cheeks flushing in a lovely manner.

It was a rather touching sight, but Yao is in more need of answers than bumbling lovers failing to talk to each other. He cleared his throat, and Arthur jolted slightly.

"A-ah, yes, um," he gestured uselessly with his hands briefly, "I-I'll see you at dinner." He finally said, and Alfred deflated slightly. Clearly this wasn't what he was expecting from his fiancée but it would have to do. He gave him a weak smile and nod, and Yao nodded.

"Yes, yes," Yao said, "This way." He said, tapping Arthur on the shoulder, catching his attention. The two lovers shared a look, before Arthur followed Yao up the right branch of the great staircase.

Alfred, head hanging, slowly made his way up the left branch, watching Yao and his bride disappear off into the corridor at the top of the stairs before going up his side to his room, the King's bedroom.

* * *

"I have heard many things about you," Yao spoke up as he led Arthur into his room, before closing the door behind him. Quietly he watched the pirate take in his surroundings—an awed look was on his face, clearly his life was not of one with nobility or comfort, before clamping down his rather obvious excitement and delicately seating himself in a white armchair with blue upholstery and silver embroidery, where he could face Yao.

Yao silently approved. It was a good choice for Arthur to have chosen the armchair in lieu of the bed; it seems the pirate has rather good manners; he was graceful, too, his movements graceful despite the peg leg he had. Yes, yes. He  _may_  have the potential to be the Queen he was expecting.

"I hope there are enough good things in there to be salvageable, Your Excellency," Arthur replied, gesturing at the armchair across him for Yao to sit down. Yes, a good host, even, Yao thought as he took a seat across him, nodding.

"I shall see that when the time comes," he said, "I have been in correspondence with your cousin, Steve O'Malley?"

"Ah, yes," Arthur nodded his head gently, once. Poise,  _very_  well done, Yao noted, "So he had told us prior to our encounter with the Kraken."

"I have been monitoring your journey," Yao said, leaning back slightly, yet his back was completely straight. "It seems to have been a tumultuous one."

"Yes," Arthur confirmed, "There were some… setbacks regarding Alfred, ah,  _His Majesty_ , having my hand in marriage."

Yao smirked slightly at how Arthur corrected himself, but said nothing on it. "A slight disagreement with the Sea King, perhaps?" here, Arthur stiffened visibly, and Yao chose to not speak of it. "Do you think this will affect our nation in any way at all? After all, we  _do_  have a maritime army, not to mention we somewhat depend on the sea for livelihood…"

"It has been settled," Arthur replied stiffly, "I doubt we will run into any trouble with the Sea King, or with any other Great Spirit, for that matter."

"… I see." Yao nodded after a while. "Well, I would like to talk to you about your training."

"Training?" Arthur asked quickly. Yao raised an eyebrow. This was the first time the Queen-to-be broke his character, and at a time far too early in their conversation. He would have to be taught the art of conversation. For now, he let Arthur's outburst be.

"Yes, training. You will be given the proper lessons in order for you to properly fulfil your duties as Queen; the history of the land, economics, horseback riding, especially side-saddling, and such," he explained, and he saw Arthur's beautiful green eye widening. "And of course, etiquette, and embroidery," he paused, "Although I had heard from Steve that you already know how to do so?"

"Y-yes, I do know how to embroider," Arthur replied, stunned at the list Yao was enumerating.

"Hm. I shall see if you are good enough." He said, "Then there is socializing, conversation, how to be a good host, preparation of  _tea_ , yes," he nodded. "There is still time before your wedding to His Majesty and your coronation. Six months, in fact," he said, holding up six elegant fingers. "Surely you can make it through the training splendidly. I have high expectations of you."

"Y-yes, of course." Arthur stuttered, lowering his head in understanding, "I place myself in your most capable hands."

Yao nodded. Yes, this was going to be interesting, indeed.

"Well, you must be tired," he said, getting up. "You may rest for the time being. There are new clothes in the closet, and a maid will be picking you up later for dinner."

"Th-thank you," Arthur said, and Yao walked out the room, silently closing the door behind him. The moment Yao was gone; Arthur slumped back in his seat, exhaling a breath he was holding the entire time Yao was in the room.

"Bloody hell," Arthur breathed, dazedly staring at the high blue ceiling for a moment, before pushing himself up and off the armchair to change. Pulling off his shirt and sliding it down his shoulders, he frowned as he thought about what lay ahead of him. "Queen lessons… what in Fantasia would they want me to learn there?"

Unbeknownst to him, a small gaggle of fairies floated outside one of his bedroom's large windows, watching him with wide innocent eyes as they sensed the pair of wings that was magically hidden on his back.

* * *

Yao was met with an ecstatic Alfred, smiling brightly like a child who received a Winter Festival present early, as the Jack stepped into his King's room. Yao lifted a thin eyebrow at his King's expression but said nothing as he slowly made his way to the plush blue armchair near the window.

"Well, well?" Alfred asked excitedly, "Isn't Artie the best?"

"Alfred," Yao bit out, his tone venomous, and the blonde monarch fell silent immediately, his happy expression immediately falling and he bit his lip. "You were never like this before." Yao inspected the young man through his bifocals and grimaced. "You were a strong man, calm, collected and capable. Mature, a very fitting,  _proper_  King of this glorious Kingdom." He shook his head, "And now, what is this? This…  _farce_  of a man you have become! You are not some little puppy trotting at the heels of some beautiful Blessed that had picked you up and coddled you!"

Alfred looked off to the side, looking remorseful, looking very much like the little boy the poor blonde had never become. Yao sighed and patted Alfred's shoulder encouragingly.

"Well, there is time for change, as there is time for everything. The bride you have chosen seems appropriate." Yao said, and Alfred's expression brightened. "However, he will still have to go through training." He said, lifting a finger to Alfred, and the blonde stared at him. "And, you, Alfred, are  _not_  allowed to meet up with him." Alfred's expression fell, but Yao clicked his tongue to keep the young monarch silent. "No, you are not allowed to, Alfred. Only during mealtimes, and  _no other times_. Do you understand me?"

"B-but why not?" Alfred whined, as Yao pulled away from him to leave. "H-hey, Yao!"

"It has been the practice for years, Alfred." Yao replied, simply, "It is but proper. Now, I think you are in need of rest?" Alfred limply stared at him, and Yao took his lack of an answer as one of affirmation. "Well, then. I shall see you at dinner, Your Majesty."

Yao's tone was final and the door closed before Alfred could let out anything coherent.

"… What do you mean, I can't go see Arthur?"


	2. Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um. To me, this feels very, very filler-y, but what do you guys think?
> 
> Also, more names! Some, you guys have already encountered, but here they are again, if you forgot:
> 
> Red - Aoife  
> Orange - Innes  
> Yellow - Mùirne (MOORN a)  
> Green - Ambrosine  
> Blue - Feidelm  
> Mauve - Ceridwen  
> Violet - Rohesia
> 
> Sakura and Arthur are quoting a very famous story that came from the Kingdom of Diamonds, but I'm pretty sure here on Earth, we've already heard this one before. Hm!

Arthur woke up to the sound of something lightly tapping on his window. Groggy, Arthur opened his eye to see tiny lights floating outside his window. Curious, the blonde stood up from the bed and pulled the blue silk robe he had draped over the armchair next to the bed and pulled it on, before walking out towards the window and gently pushing it open.

"Hello, your Highness!" seven tiny voices called out to him as seven little lights—all the colours of the rainbow—flew up to him, giggling brightly in the fading light of the sunset in the horizon straight ahead. Arthur's eye widened as a smile crossed his face, and he held out his hands. The seven little lights settled down on them carefully, the lights fading slightly to reveal to him seven little fairy girls smiling up at him, all dressed in lovely little spider-silk and leaflet-petal dresses of vibrant colour, little threads of bark fibre holding up their fragile golden angel hair into elegantly messy buns decorated with lovely small blossoms.

"Why, hello," Arthur smiled, leaning against the windowsill, smiling down at them, "It's wonderful to meet you all, but I'm hardly Queen as it is right now."

"Oh, to us you're already the Queen!" the yellow fairy cheered, and her sisters nodded, all voicing out their agreement, and Arthur chuckled gently.

"Well, thank you, love," he said, nodding softly. "Would you mind if you would tell me your names? All of you?"

"Not a problem," the red one said, with an air of authority. Arthur could see that she was the eldest of all of them, and she stood up, smiling at Arthur gently, like a mother caring for a child. "My name is Aoife. I am the eldest sister of us seven."

"Innes," the orange one said, raising her hand. "Third eldest."

"Mùirne!" the yellow one chirped. "Second youngest!"

"I am Ambrosine," the green one quietly said, before flying to hide behind Arthur's thumb. The blonde chuckled and smiled at her.

"Feidelm, my Queen," the blue one said, placing a small kiss to Arthur's fingertip. "At your service."

Arthur nodded at the fairy, and she gave him a low bow, before settling down next to Innes.

"I am Rohesia," the violet fairy spoke up, "I am the second eldest, and this is Ceridwen, our youngest." She smiled at the mauve fairy hiding behind her, and Arthur chuckled, smiling at the little fairy.

"Hello there," he smiled, but Ceridwen hid behind her sister all the more. Arthur chuckled, before lowering his hands to the windowsill, where all seven fairies got off his hands and flew around his head. "Well, you all should probably know who I am."

"Captain Arthur Kirkland, Pirate King and domineer of the Great Seas." Aoife smiled, "Am I right?"

"Right you are," Arthur chuckled, making his way to the balcony. He opened the glass double-doors and welcomed in the fresh breeze that sent his silk robe fluttering behind him. He raised an eyebrow when he heard the fairies gasp behind him, and he turned his head to look over his shoulder at them to see that they were gathered around his wings, now visible as he stood in the orange light of the sunset. "What's this? Are you all interested in those?"

"Oh, Arthur, you have the most beautiful wings!" Mùirne gasped, smiling brightly as she ran her tiny hand down Arthur's translucent fairy wings. "Oh, Mother Forest certainly is such a master craftsman."

"Mother Forest?" Arthur echoed. It had been so long since he had heard of the other Great Spirits, aside from the Sea King. "How is she? Is she doing well?" he asked, despite the fact he knew that he had never even seen her before, since he had lived a great fraction of his life at sea. All he knew was that she was the Spirit that had given him his gifts, and that he was very grateful for.

"Oh, she is elated you have come home," Feidelm replied, sitting down on Arthur's shoulder, her sisters following suit. Arthur did his very best to keep still, to not disturb the fairies delicately perching on him. "She is very happy you have found love." She said, and Arthur smiled.

"Yes, well," he sighed, lowering his head, "I love Alfred very much, but I highly doubt I am fitting enough to be this country's Queen." He looked towards the horizon, where the orange sun was now whispering goodbye as nothing but a sliver of molten gold was left in the distance. "I don't think I'm…  _proper_  enough."

"Oh, nonsense!" Rohesia clicked her tongue. "You are the best candidate for Queen, and besides, Alfred loves you very much! He won't let you down!"

"I have to train first, to become Queen," Arthur reasoned, "I can't afford to disappoint his kingdom."

"I don't think you've disappointed anyone at all," Ambrosine spoke up quietly. "Have you seen the people's reactions the moment you and Alfred reached the port? You're trying very hard, and I think that's all that matters."

Arthur's eye widened. Had the fairies seen that?

* * *

Not long after Jackson had announced their arrival at the Spades' port, Arthur and Alfred stood together behind the door to the deck, looking at each other, their hands in each other's, Alfred's covering Arthur's gently, warmly, comfortingly as Arthur's hands shook in Alfred's grip.

"Alfred, what if they don't like me?" Arthur asked, "Wh-what if they know I'm a pirate, and what if they'll end up hating you too?"

"Artie, babe," Alfred laughed, planting a soft kiss on his fiancé's forehead, before pressing his against Arthur's. "They're going to  _love_  you." He grinned. "They're going to  _have_  to love you. You'll be their Queen." Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Alfred shook his head, "And, as far as I know, the feared Captain Kirkland is currently out at sea, with his loyal little brother and crew, wild and free, and  _happy_." Arthur's expression melted and a smile crossed his face. " _And_ , as far as  _I_ know, Arthur Kirkland, the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my entire life," Arthur blushed, and Alfred chuckled. "Is currently standing in the presence of the awesome King of Spades, about to be introduced to the people that love the both of them to the end of the world and back."

"Oh, Alfred," Arthur sighed, smiling, giving his fiancé a kiss. "What would I do without you?"

"Not a lot of things, actually." Alfred grinned. "Want to go meet the people now?"

"Oh, alright," Arthur laughed, "If you insist."

Alfred grinned brightly and opened the door for Arthur, gesturing for him to step outside first.

Arthur stepped outside into the bright sunlight, and he shut his eye to get used to the sudden change in brightness—when he heard cheering from the docks. He jolted slightly at the sound and he opened his eye to see a huge crowd gathered at the docks, waving the flag of the Kingdom of Spades and cheering loudly, chanting, "Long live the King and his Queen!"

Arthur felt tears prickle his eye, and suddenly he felt arms wrap around him.

"What'd I tell you? They'll love you, I know it."

Arthur smiled and he turned to face Alfred—

When he felt Alfred's arms shift, and the next thing he knew, he was being carried bridal-style by his fiancé. At the docks, the people of Spades cheered loudly at the affection their King was showering on their soon-to-be Queen.

"H-hey! Wait! P-put me down, you git!" Arthur spluttered, but Alfred merely laughed him off, giving him a kiss on his cheek instead.

"No can do, babe! I'm going to carry you over the threshold to my kingdom!"

"You idiot! We aren't even married yet!" Arthur yelled his cheeks bright red with embarrassment, and Alfred only laughed.

"I love you," he replied, kissing Arthur soundly (earning them loud cheers from the crowd watching them) before pulling away, grinning brightly.

"I love you too, you daft man," Arthur chuckled.

"Awesome." Alfred breathed, before looking at all his subjects. "Well then. Come on, your kingdom waits."

* * *

Arthur smiled, and nodded. "Well, thank you." He gently said, "Thank you, all of you."

Aoife flew up from Arthur's shoulder to face him, smiling proudly like a mother to her child, and gave Arthur a small kiss on his nose.

"We'll always be here to be with you all the way. You're not alone, alright?" she asked, as her sisters followed after her and took to the air. "Don't ever forget, you have us, your kingdom," she patted Arthur's cheek with her tiny hand. "And most of all, you have your Alfred, who loves you more than any of us could."

"Thank you." Arthur breathed, and the fairies giggled, before each of them placed a tiny kiss on Arthur's cheek.

"Stay strong, my Queen," Rohesia bade, waving at him, before she and her sisters flew away into the sunset, as the sun's last rays disappeared behind the green earth.

Arthur watched them leave with a small smile on his face, and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Lord Kirkland?" a maid's voice called out from behind the door. Arthur made a face. It felt odd being called such a title. "It is almost suppertime. I've been called to wake you up and help you get ready."

"Coming," Arthur spoke up as he walked over to the door. He opened it to see a black-haired young woman standing at the door, smiling at him gently. In her arms was a basket covered with a cloth, and sung over one arm was a set of dark navy clothes, where perched precariously on top was a small hat of the same colour. "Hello," he greeted politely, nodding his head slightly, and the maid nodded.

"Good evening," she replied, and Arthur stepped aside to let her in. "I've brought with me a new set of clothes for you to change in, sire."

"Thank you," Arthur nodded, "May I ask, what is your name?"

"Me, sir?" the woman asked, "My name is Sakura Honda."

"Sakura," Arthur repeated, nodding. "Alright. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It is an honour to meet you, my Lord." She smiled, before putting the clothes she had in her arms down on Arthur's bed. "Now, it is time to get you dressed." She smiled, "Shall we?"

* * *

Already dressed in his Royal attire—a long blue coat over a white polo and blue vest. He had not bothered to change his pants, keeping the black trousers he had since the ship on, and his necktie was still undone, Alfred paced restlessly in his room. What utter nonsense! Why wasn't he allowed to see his Queen-to-be? He deserved every right to be there by Arthur's side! If only Yao had any idea on what he went through to even so much as  _bring_  Arthur to Spades, he'd…

The door opened, and Alfred opened his mouth to yell at whomever he thought was coming through the door—only to keep silent to see it was Captain Jackson standing at the door, a surprised look on his face.

"Your Majesty?" the man asked, and Alfred calmed down, sighing, before slumping into the nearby armchair. "Whatever is the matter?"

"It's just that…" Alfred clicked his tongue. "I'm not allowed to go see Arthur unless it's dinner or something."

The elder man smiled, before walking up to stand next to his King, a knowing smile on his face.

"Well, Your Majesty, you know…" Alfred looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "If there is a will, then there is almost always a way."

For a moment, Alfred looked blankly at the naval captain, and Jackson merely smiled back, until realisation dawned on the young King's face and his expression lightened up into a grin.

"Jackson?" he asked, and the man nodded. "Has anyone ever told you that you're probably the best subject in this kingdom, ever?"

"I don't think so, my King." Jackson chuckled, and Alfred grinned at him, getting up from his seat.

"Well, you are." He grinned, before boldly striding out of the room. "Come on, then! It's time for dinner! We shouldn't be late!"

Jackson chuckled to himself, and followed after his King.

* * *

"You have a very beautiful face," Sakura commented, as she delicately brushed Arthur's sandy blonde hair. The two of them were facing the small vanity at the corner of the room, where Arthur sat (with his back completely straight, thanks to the corset Sakura had put on him. Thankfully she understood his position and opted to not tighten it  _too_  much) down to let Sakura put the finishing touches on him.

She had given him a new shirt to wear underneath an aquamarine corset, with a matching white silk ribbon around his neck, tied neatly into a bow under his chin. He had changed into a pair of brown trousers, and Sakura had provided him with a new boot, shiny brown leather that was luxurious to the feel. On top of it all was a mauve trench coat that was warm and comfortable to wear.

"These clothes are lovely, Sakura." He commented, turning his head to the side to allow the maid to brush his hair on the other side. "They have a very nice fit."

"I'm glad you like them," Sakura replied, "Forgive us, but these were just spares we had found in the closet."

"That's alright," Arthur replied, wincing slightly as Sakura straightened out a knot, "As long as it fits me, right?"

"Yes," the maid chuckled, before walking around Arthur to put the hairbrush down on the vanity's table and reach for a small round container.

"What is that?" Arthur asked, as Sakura opened the container to reveal a fuffy white thing inside.

"It's power, my Lord." She replied, "I'm just going to freshen you up a little."

"D-does that involve me talking this off?" Arthur asked, getting nervous, offhandedly gesturing to his eye patch, and Sakura nodded. "W-wait, a-are you sure?"

"It's alright," the girl tenderly said, gently undoing the knot behind Arthur's head and letting the eye patch fall loose. "I've seen my fair share of wounds."

Arthur's eye widened as his scarred eye was revealed to the girl—still the same, he saw in the mirror—still so frightening, crudely healed flesh, a result of crude medical attention following immediately after the attack. Arthur could still remember it so vividly.

Fish breath, hoarse words speaking of dirty promises, unwelcome hands attempting feebly to touch what must not be touched—

A single word, ' _no_ ', had cut a precariously thin string.

Knives flew, and Arthur's left eye was to see no more.

"Oh, what a wound this must have been," Sakura sighed, running soft fingers along Arthur's scar, causing the man to jolt and move back instinctively. "Oh, I am so sorry," she gasped, and Arthur shook his head.

"N-no, I'm sorry, I was just…" he sighed, "You surprised me."

Sakura smiled sadly and nodded. "I am sorry," she apologised, "But if I may say so, you are one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen."

Arthur looked up at her, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, even with your missing eye." She smiled, "In a way, you've become more beautiful in my eyes," she said, before gently dabbing powder on Arthur's cheeks. "You're both so beautiful, and yet at the same time, so frightening. So perfect, yet marred beyond recognition." She gently brushed across Arthur's cheekbones. "Both beauty and beast. You are enthralling."

Arthur smiled shyly at the woman's words, and wrung his hands together. "Impossible. People must only be one, right? Be either beauty or beast."

"Why be one when you can be both?" Sakura asked, smiling, before taking away the powder to smear trace amounts of rouge on Arthur's cheeks, before reaching for a small bottle. Unscrewing the lid revealed that the lid was actually a brush, dripping with a deep red substance. "Your lips, please, my Lord."

Arthur parted them, as instructed, and Sakura gently painted his full lips red, before the maid pulled away and smiled at him.

"And now, for the last part," she smiled, handing him the small hat. Smiling back at her, Arthur took it from her and put it on, before reaching for his eye patch—

"My Lord, please, let me." Sakura spoke up, and Arthur nodded delicately, to not disturb the hat on his head. The maid stood behind him and tied the eye patch back onto Arthur's head, before resting her hands on Arthur's shoulders.

"My beauty is a beast, Sakura," Arthur spoke up after a moment. "It has brought many misfortunes," the maid's eyes widened, but Arthur continued, smiling gently. "But it has brought me my greatest fortune yet—Alfred. I cannot deny my utter thankfulness to this beast of a fortune."

"And so, the beast became a beauty," Sakura nodded, gently stroking Arthur's hair, before turning away. "Come now, my Lord, let us head to dinner. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Starved," Arthur replied, before getting up to follow after her.


	3. Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, it seems this fic is going to be a 4-part one! I'm pretty sure that I can get this finished by chapter 4. If not, well, then. Lucky you guys for getting a longer fic! XD
> 
> Now that this is basically rolling down the hill really well, I have no idea what I'd like to say, really.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for still reading this! :D
> 
> (Oh, and on another note, there are a few stuff on Tumblr bk-bukkun.tumblr.com that aren't here, or anywhere, really! Mainly, the very R-18-y new miniseries Calling Mr. Jones. Go check it out if you're interested, it's only on my Tumblr! :D)

Arthur stepped in the grand dining hall, where, stretched out before him was a long ten-seat table. At the far end, there were already two people there waiting for him—predictably, Yao and Alfred, the expressions total opposites of each other.

The Spades Jack, seated at Alfred's right, had a half-grimace on his face, his gaze on Arthur scrutinising and calculating as Arthur walked towards them, carefully stepping on blue carpet so as to dampen the sound of his peg leg hitting the marble floor. Arthur felt himself tense up under the intense gaze of the man, and he made his way as quickly as possible to Alfred's side.

Alfred, on the other hand, had a huge grin on his face, truly glad to see his bride-to-be again after they were so abruptly separated in the lobby earlier. His blue eyes were twinkling with glee as Arthur sat down (a butler pulled out his chair for him and pulled it in after he had sat down), and when Arthur had settled, his hand shot out and held Arthur's tightly.

"Hey, babe," Alfred smiled, lifting Arthur's hand and planting a soft kiss on Arthur's knuckles. "Missed you."

"Alfred," Arthur laughed softly, a blush crossing his face, when suddenly Yao cleared his throat, and he jolted, "A-ah, yes, it's nice to see you too…" he weakly said, pulling his hand away from Alfred's, earning him a dismayed look from the blonde man.

"Well," Yao spoke up, "Now that the two of you have exchanged pleasantries…"

Arthur took this as a cue to behave accordingly, and nodded delicately. "Yes, good evening to you too, Yao," he said, and Yao nodded at him.

"Good evening to you too. It is time to eat," he clapped his hands, and a few waiters walked in with platters, placing them in front of them, ready to be eaten. Arthur's eye almost boggled out of his head when he saw their dinner — rich, succulent meat and fresh green vegetables that looked absolutely delicious and they smelled  _wonderful_. Arthur swallowed. He had never had this kind of food before, ever.

In total, tense silence, the three of them ate, Arthur shooting worried glances at both Alfred (who looked at him back, at a loss on what to do) and at Yao, who continued to eat, not minding the two blondes with him. Sharing uneasy glances, Alfred and Arthur wondered, dismayed, if this was going to be what their married life will turn out. Alfred frowned, and brought his hand down underneath the table. Arthur looked at him, eyebrow raised, but his eye widened when he felt Alfred's hand grasp his underneath the table.

Yao noticed this and looked at Arthur. "Whatever is the matter, Captain Kirkland?" he asked, and Arthur shook his head, squeezing Alfred's hand underneath the table.

"It's nothing," Arthur replied, ending the conversation by forking a broccoli and putting it in his mouth. Yao eyed him suspiciously, before he turned back to his food. The two blondes looked at each other, and shared a secret smile, before continuing with their meal, their hands not leaving each other's the entire time.

* * *

Alfred had insisted that he accompany Arthur to his room after dinner, and after some desperate begging, Yao allowed him—just this once, and only this once, and if only Yao was to come along too. He was not having his future rulers stray from tradition more than they already were.

Smiling together, Alfred and Arthur walked together slowly down the hall, prolonging their time together as much as they could, as their hands were tightly clasped in each other's, like as if to never let go.

Inevitably, though, they had reached Arthur's room, and the blonde Queen-to-be was soon bidding his husband-to-be goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning, Alfred," Arthur bade meekly, and the man grinned at him, a tell-tale glimmer in his eyes that Arthur knew he was up to something. "Love, please don't do anything silly," he whispered to his husband, and Alfred chuckled, planting a soft kiss on Arthur's knuckles.

"Wouldn't even dream of it," Alfred whispered back, winking at Arthur, before pulling away. "Good night, babe," he smiled, giving him one last kiss before waving goodbye.

Arthur weakly waved back at him and watched Alfred and Yao walk away into the darkness of the corridors ahead, before sighing, and walking into his room, tugging at the strings of his corset to loosen it enough so he could take it off.

* * *

A knock on the door caught Arthur's attention and the one-eyed man lifted his head from the book he was reading ( _A Collection of Traditional Tales_ , and ironically, the very story he and Sakura were quoting earlier,  _Beauty and the Beast_ ). "Come in," he called out, and Sakura peered into the room.

"Good evening, my Lord," she smiled, before stepping inside, revealing to Arthur what she brought with her—a bucket with a few bottles in it and a bath sponge. "I've been told to fix you a bath."

"Oh, yes, thank you," Arthur nodded, standing up, and Sakura walked over to a door in the back of the room. Following after her, Arthur saw her walk into the in-room bathroom and draw a bath, filling the tub with water, before opening one of the bottles (a deep mauve colour with an interesting shape) and pouring a viscous, dark purple liquid into the water. The air filled with a sweet scent and bubbles appeared on the surface of the water.

Softly Sakura began to cast a spell, her small hands glowing a warm red, and Arthur felt the air around the tub grow warmer. Smiling slightly, he knelt down beside her and helped her out—his hands glowed green as he channelled fire magic into the porcelain of the tub, heating up the water much faster than if Sakura did it by herself.

"Oh, my Lord," the maid smiled, after they had warmed up the bath enough, "You didn't have to help me."

"Division of labour, love," Arthur smiled, "It'll help make the work faster."

"Thank you," She nodded, before getting up to leave. "Well, I shall leave you now," she said, curtseying politely. "When you are done with the bath, please just drain the water. Would you like me to leave you a new set of clothes or will a robe suffice?" she asked.

"That robe will do," Arthur replied, gesturing to the blue robe he had hung up in the bathroom when Sakura had come in to get him ready for dinner. "Thank you for your hard work, Sakura." He nodded, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, my Lord," the woman nodded, "I'll leave your windows open so you can get some fresh air."

"Thank you," Arthur replied. Sakura smiled, before leaving the room, leaving Arthur alone in the bathroom, alone with his thoughts.

Arthur sighed, looking down at the bath, before shimmying out of his clothes, pulling his ribbon undone with one hand, the other unbuttoning his shirt. He reached behind his head and pulled at the string of his eye patch, letting it fall to the ground. When he had fully undressed, he stepped into the bath with a long sigh.

He let himself soak in the warm water for a while, silent as he thought.

It has been a long day, with an even longer chain of events that certainly turned Arthur's life upside-down.

Just the day before, he remembered, he and Alfred were crossing swords with the Kraken, putting their lives on the line for something as beautiful as their love, the seas tossing their ship to and fro violently as the great beast thrashed about underwater. By their side was Steve and Luke, along with the loyal crew of the  _Britannia_ , struggling against a force of nature himself in an uphill battle that they  _had_  to win, and that they  _did_  win—now Arthur was in Alfred's life, to be married, to live happily ever after together, forever.

But…

A frown crossed Arthur's face as he thought about the court of Spades. Yao, the Jack, was just as he expected—majestic, every single bit of the man a proper noble fitting of the powerful Spades kingdom. No doubt he was a great adviser for Alfred, still a young king, with many things yet to learn.

But the pressure was frightening. Arthur could practically  _feel_  the man's judging stare at him, critically inspecting every minute movement Arthur made, deciding for himself if Arthur really was the Queen the Kingdom of Spades needed, not the one only its King wanted.

Sighing, Arthur lifted his hand from the bubbling water and inspected it. Would he be really fitting to rule this kingdom? Him, Arthur Kirkland, past bloodthirsty pirate, heinous for his crimes on the sea? Him, scarred beyond recognition and not the beauty most people would expect upon hearing his Gift?

Shaking his head, Arthur gathered himself together, and submerged himself fully into the water, staying there for a few moments before getting up, wiping away water crossing his face.

"Get it together," he told himself murmuring softly, "Remember what the fairies told you, you're not alone. You can do this."

Nodding resolutely, Arthur began to wash himself.

* * *

Drying his hair off with a towel, and dressed only in the blue silk robe and his eye patch, Arthur stepped out of the bathroom and slowly walked around his room, now dimly lit with candles in elegant silver candelabras of swirling chrome metal. Once he deemed his hair dry, Arthur slung the towel over the backrest of one of the armchairs and headed towards the balcony.

A pensive expression on his face, he looked up at the moon as he leant against the white marble railing, arms crossed, as he felt the forest breeze lightly sweep over him.

He shivered slightly as a particularly cold gust of wind hit him, and suddenly he felt a pair of warm arms hug him from behind. His eyes widened, and he struggled to get out of the embrace, panicked—

"H-hey, babe, cool down, it's just me," Alfred laughed from behind him, and Arthur turned his head to see Alfred smiling down at him, dressed simply in a white polo and black slacks. "Hey," he smiled, before kissing his wife-to-be.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked, turning around in Alfred's embrace, his hands coming up to rest on the man's pectorals, as the both of them leaned against the marble railing. "There is a reason they gave us separate rooms, you know."

"I know," Alfred sighed, hugging Arthur tighter. "But I'm going to go crazy if I'm not allowed to be with you all the time." He planted a soft kiss on Arthur's hair. "You know, Yao told me I'm not allowed to see you, at all, unless during mealtimes and stuff."

"Well, for good reason," Arthur replied, "We're only about to be married, Alfred. He's just making sure you won't do anything silly."

"Jeez, not you too," Alfred whined, and Arthur smiled slightly at Alfred's childish behaviour. "Look, we're lovers." At this, a delighted shiver went through Arthur's body, and Alfred smiled at this, but continued. "It's our right to be able to see each other like this."

"Alfred, I'm sure he's doing it for propriety's sake." Arthur reasoned, but Alfred shook his head, pouting.

"Propriety sucks," he stated, "I say he's just being a stick in the mud." He snickered, and Arthur looked scandalized, but he laughed about it after a moment. "So, what depressing news did Yao tell you?"

"I have to do training," Arthur replied, "Queen lessons," he cut in, when Alfred opened his mouth to protest, "I have to learn about Spades' history, etiquette, economics, you know the rest," he explained, and Alfred made a face.

"Man, that's boring." He commented, "I'm sorry you have to go through this." He apologised, "If I had known, I…"

"Love," Arthur smiled, caressing Alfred's cheek, "You killed a gigantic octopus and deeply insulted one of the Great Spirits just so you could marry me. I think I should return the favour, don't you think?"

Alfred grinned weakly, and nodded, before kissing Arthur's forehead. "Yeah, I guess. We can get through this."

"I know we can," Arthur replied, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Alfred's shoulder. "Now, how did you get in here?"

"I may have tested out the vines growing near your bedroom window for how strong they could be." Alfred grinned, and Arthur shook his head fondly, looking up into Alfred's eyes. "And I may have had some accomplices."

"Sakura," Arthur breathed, chuckling, and Alfred winked at him. "Will you come here every night, then?" he asked, and Alfred nodded.

"Every night 'till you move in to my bedroom, babe." He grinned, and Arthur laughed softly, kissing Alfred lovingly. The man kissed him back and tipped him backwards over his arm, lowering Arthur like in a dance. Arthur pulled away, laughing, holding onto Alfred's arms for leverage.

"And what's this, my King?" he asked, looking up at Alfred, eyebrow raised.

"Dance with me, my Queen," Alfred grinned down at him, "Let's see those wings shine."

"Well, then. Since you asked so nicely." Arthur grinned, and Alfred let him up, adjusting his hands so that they were in position. "On three?"

"One, two…"

The two lovers moved together on the balcony, moving out into the moonlight. Arthur's fairy wings shimmered into view and a warm smile spread across Alfred's face upon seeing them, beautiful, fragile wings throbbing with life, vibrant like the first time he had seen them.

"They're beautiful, Arthur," he gently said, swaying gently as the both of them waltzed to a song only they could hear. "Just like you."

Arthur smiled, and leaned up to kiss Alfred gently, "Thank you." He said simply, and Alfred's smile widened.

"You're not bad at this dancing thing," he commented, "Looks like you can skip a lesson or two."

"Brilliant," Arthur rolled his eye, before bursting into laughter. Alfred followed suit, the two of them slowing down to laugh together, leaning against each other to keep themselves upright.

"Man," Alfred sighed, calming down. "You're pretty crazy too, aren't you?"

"So are you," Arthur replied, grinning. "Overconfident git."

Alfred laughed and kissed Arthur again, before pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you," he smiled, and Arthur returned the smile with a gentle one.

"I love you too."

 


	4. Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? That's the end of Beautiful! You guys really didn't think I'd let Arthur become Queen that easily, did you? Hohoho!
> 
> Soo. The sequel's most likely a looong oneshot, or, it'll end up just like Beautiful here. Who knows!
> 
> Oh! And. Lady Holmes is Sherlock's and Mycroft's mother. Just thought I'd drop that here. She'll be back! Hohoho!

" _Have you heard? That man with the eye patch and the peg leg's to be the Queen!"_

" _What, really? How peculiar! You'd think after all that effort the King's made, he'd pick a prettier one!"_

" _Isn't it, though? Granting, that Kirkland man isn't too shabby on the eyes…"_

" _Oh, well, I suppose, but he's missing a few parts! That's pretty unnerving!"_

" _Weird! Yes! It's just… not right for a Queen to look like that, it's too peculiar!"_

" _Oh, hush! He's coming this way!"_

* * *

Sakura winced and looked up at Arthur, whose face was expressionless and cold as they passed by the two ladies who were doing absolutely nothing to hide what they were talking about. They immediately straightened up the moment Arthur was in near proximity and delicately curtseyed with the standard (and monotonous, if you asked her,) greeting, "Good morning, my Lord."

Arthur merely waved his hand at them dismissively, his peg leg thudding a little louder than usual on the marble floor as he passed them, and Sakura sighed, patting Arthur's hand. The man glanced sidelong down at her, green eye mirroring curiosity, and she merely smiled knowingly, patting his hand again.

_It's okay, don't listen to them. They're stupid dolls who don't know what they're talking about._

Arthur chuckled a little at the small whisper of a thought the woman sent him, and relief crossed Sakura's chest as they neared the dining hall.

"Now, that's something I have yet to hear from a lady," Arthur spoke up out loud, looking down at Sakura as the double-doors of the dining hall grew nearer. "Do make sure you keep to yourself, alright? I don't want you at the brunt of their gossip as well."

"Oh, my Lord, I already am." Sakura smiled sadly, before gesturing at the door. "Please, this way."

She opened the door for him and Arthur stepped inside to be greeted by the sight he saw the night before—Alfred and Yao already seated at the table, waiting for his arrival. Compared to the night before, Yao looked calmer, his expression stoic and cool as Arthur took his seat next to Alfred, across him.

Alfred, on the other hand, looked a little tired (of course he should be, it took Arthur a while to convince him to go back to his room last night, and when he finally did, it was nearing dawn already) but was positively beaming. Clearly he looked pleased with himself for what he did the night before.

"Good morning, Alfred." He greeted, gently tipping his head in Alfred's direction, and before Alfred could pipe up something bright and cheery, Arthur inwardly reluctantly turned his attention to Yao, nodding once again. "And good morning to you, Yao."

"Good morning," Yao replied curtly, his gaze approving at Arthur's actions. Arthur looked back at Alfred, who was looking at him with an expression that can be likened to a kicked puppy, and Arthur had to stop himself from chuckling to avoid getting on Yao's disproval. He sent Alfred a most apologetic look, and, getting the message, Alfred nodded at him resignedly, understanding the situation Arthur was in.

The food was served—once again,  _delicious_  things, and best of all—milk!—and the three of them tucked in. After a moment, Yao spoke up.

"Lord Kirkland, I would like to discuss with you your upcoming lessons." He said, and Arthur swallowed thickly.

"Ah, yes. What would you like to talk about?"

"Your teacher will be the matriarch of a distinguished family of nobles in the kingdom, so I am assured that you will be in good hands. However, she is still on the way here, so you have a few days to prepare for her arrival."

Arthur nodded. "Is there anything I should pay particular attention to? How many days do I have?"

"Around three, if the weather is on Lady Holmes' side." Yao replied. "And while I do not require of you to organise the banquet that will welcome her to the palace, I will require of you to oversee the preparations with me. I want to get started on your lessons as soon as possible."

"Thank you, your Grace," Arthur nodded stiffly, and Yao nodded.

"That is all. I hope you will act accordingly." He looked at Alfred fleetingly for a moment, before turning his gaze back on Arthur. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Yao." Arthur nodded, before the man turned his attention back to his meal, content with Arthur's response. Arthur looked over at Alfred, who was making a face at how stiff the entire exchange went, and stuck his tongue out and made quiet gagging noises. A smile crossed Arthur's face and he chuckled behind his hand quietly.

" _Alfred_ ," Yao spoke up sharply, and the blonde King stopped what he was doing, but was grinning so brightly at Arthur that the one-eyed man could not ever imagine going through this any other way.

* * *

" _Lady Holmes is teaching him? Oh, that lucky man."_

" _Yes, but I can't help but be a little disappointed. That poor thing's missing an eye and leg! He's not very beautiful…"_

" _That's ridiculous! You've seen him, his skin's far fairer than yours!"_

" _Well, all right, but still, he's missing parts! How is that beautiful?"_

" _Well, that's true. Never heard of a half-blind Queen before!"_

_They laugh._

" _Oh, I heard he used to be on that pirate Arthur Kirkland's crew!"_

" _Don't you think he is that man?"_

" _Don't be stupid, dear, that pirate's still out there. Raided my brother's ship just yesterday, too!"_

" _Oh, bless your brother's poor fortune! But if that Kirkland fellow was on that crew, don't you think he'd… well,"_

" _Oh, you! How scandalous! A Queen that's hardly a virgin?"_

" _You're hardly one yourself. But who knows? You saw how the King is around him. It's almost like they're married already!"_

" _Wait, if you said he's from a pirate crew… wouldn't that make him a barbarian?"_

" _You've seen him walking; his walking is smoother than all my young girls! And I train them!"_

" _Well, you're no Lady Holmes."_

" _Oh, hush. I think he'd be rubbish at other things, though. History! Politics! Oh, what a laugh. We should accompany Lady Holmes when she arrives. This might come out interesting."_

" _You mean wench!"_

" _Speak for yourself. Oh, look. That maid from Hearts is listening in. Why don't you bugger off and oh, I don't know, clean something?"_

Sakura grit her teeth and stormed away, servants left and right parting to give her way, fearful of the dark expression on her face. Quickly she made her way to Arthur's room, where immediately, without so much as an announcement of her entry, stepped inside, positively fuming.

"Yes, Sakura?" Arthur asked, looking up from a book on the Kingdom's history, already preparing himself for the lessons ahead. The maid stared at him for a moment, before blushing, realising that she had just stormed into the noble's room without so much as a word of greeting.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, my Lord, I was just… Um," she stammered, embarrassed, and much to her surprise, Arthur began to glow green. "… Lord Kirkland?" she asked, and she felt a presence in her head.

Arthur sighed, his shoulders slumping as he leant back onto the backrest of the chair. "… I heard. Please, you mustn't get upset, Sakura. It's all about me, not you."

"But my Lord," she insisted, but Arthur shook his head. She fell silent and looked at him, concern written all over her face. It wasn't right for the other nobility to talk about Arthur like that. It was stupid, and prejudiced. Clearly they have no idea how lovely a person Arthur was.

True, she hadn't been with him for long, but if her King loved him, trusted him with his life, then Arthur was the perfect person to be Queen. He didn't need to be beautiful to rule.

"Sakura, dear," Arthur chuckled self-depreciatingly, "Ranting, do please calm yourself."

"O-oh, I'm very sorry," Sakura apologised, shoving her dark thoughts away to the back of her mind, leaving only the bitter afterthought of resentment. "I'll just… erm, I'll go… do something."

"Sakura, if you'd like, you may learn a few more tricks with your magic." Arthur spoke up, as his green glow disappeared. "You have the Gift, I suggest you hone it."

"Oh," the maid blinked at him, "Oh, no. My magic is far too little, only useful for heating things, and such. I'm not as powerful as you are, my Lord."

Arthur smiled at her. "Precisely. Come, I'll teach you some spells that may prove useful in the future."

* * *

Alfred leant back in his chair, pouting as he looked down at the papers on his desk. Beside him, on a golden perch, was Liberty, silently watching her master from her place.

"Y'know, Liberty," he spoke up, and the bird turned her head to attention. "Have you heard about what the nobles are talking about? Seriously, talking like they know everything about Artie, who are they kidding?" he scoffed, and Liberty cawed sympathetically. "It's so annoying they think they know what's right and what's not. I'm a hundred percent sure Artie's the right Queen, no the  _only_  Queen for me!"

Liberty stared at her master and cocked her head. Alfred sighed.

"Oh, what the hell. I'm desperate for company and I'm talking to you. I wish it was night now so I can go see Artie." Alfred whined, before turning his attention back to the papers—plans for the royal wedding and coronation.

"Hey," Alfred spoke up after reading about the guests that will be needed to be invited (and of course, he must never forget inviting all the other Kings and Queens as well!) and turned to look at Liberty. "Didn't Artie have brothers? I wonder if they're all coming to the wedding. Come to think of it, I don't even know where they are right now."

Liberty cawed and pecked at Alfred's stray hair. The blonde laughed, and waved his bird away from his hair. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

The bird pecked at it some more, wagging it to and fro, before pecking at the bridge of Alfred's nose. The blonde stared at his bird for a moment, before realisation dawned and a huge grin spread across his face. "That's right! I could ask Steve!"

Grinning, he began to hastily write on a spare piece of paper, and when he was done, he rolled it up and tied it to Liberty's leg. He fed her a small rat he had in a bucket hanging off her perch, before stroking her head as he perched her on his hand and walked to the window.

"Fly true, old girl," he smiled at her gently, "We've got a family to invite."

He lowered his hand, and then swung it upwards, letting her fly away to the sky and into the horizon.

* * *

"Steve! You got a message!"

The brunette looked up from the sea charts to see Luke standing in the doorway, a grin on his face, and a familiar bald eagle on his shoulder. A grin spread across his face, mirroring his brother's, and he whistled at the eagle, lifting his hand. The bird pushed off Luke's shoulder and flew to his hand, perching on it, nipping slightly at his shirt for some food.

Chuckling, he reached for a tin of fish bait, and fed the eagle a worm. "Sorry it's a little substandard, mate, but you know what it's like," he told her, grinning, before untying the letter with his free hand. He transferred Liberty from his hand to his shoulder, before unfurling the letter and giving it an once-over.

"What's it say, brother?" Luke asked, walking up to Steve's side.

"We're invited to a wedding." Steve grinned. " _All_  of us."

"All of us?"

"Yeah, the crew, you, me, Angus, Seamus and Dean. All of us."

* * *

Sakura and Arthur spent the majority of the day learning magic off each other, until evening came, with Sakura's departure, excusing herself to make preparations for dinner.

"… Sakura?" Arthur called to her as she left. She stopped in the doorway and turned to address him. "If you don't mind, may you have my dinner brought here to my room instead?" she looked at him, surprised, but Arthur smiled sadly at her. "… I'm not feeling very well."

"… Oh," she said after a great length, before nodding. "I'll bring it up here, then."

"Thank you."

She closed the door behind her, leaving Arthur in the silence of his lonely room, alone with his thoughts, the very same thoughts that were echoing through his head ever since that morning.

" _What, really? How peculiar! You'd think after all that effort the King's made, he'd pick a prettier one!"_

" _Weird! Yes! It's just… not right for a Queen to look like that, it's too peculiar!"_

" _He's missing parts! How is that beautiful?"_

" _Well, that's true. Never heard of a half-blind Queen before!"_

He closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he leant back onto the backrest of his chair.

" _Wait, if you said he's from a pirate crew… wouldn't that make him a barbarian?"_

" _Oh, you! How scandalous! A Queen that's hardly a virgin?"_

" _Oh, hush. I think he'd be rubbish at other things, though. History! Politics! Oh, what a laugh. We should accompany Lady Holmes when she arrives. This might come out interesting."_

He grit his teeth.  _What did they know_ , he told himself,  _they know nothing. Be strong, don't let it get to you, what did the fairies tell you?_

His hands balled into fists as he tried to convince himself it was alright, he was going to be a Queen deserving of his title, he was going to rule Spades alongside the man he loved…

It wasn't working. His insecurity from long ago haunted him again with a vengeance, as the seed of doubt planted in him took root and began to grow.

_I knew it, they don't want me._

_They were cheering for Alfred. Who would want an incomplete Queen?_

_My scars, they're horrendous. I'm not the Queen the people want._

_I was a pirate, not a peacemaker. I'll only bring death and destruction to this Kingdom._

_I'll be rubbish at this Queen business. What company do I have in the delicate life of a Queen? I'm a captain, a man of action, not a man of diplomacy._

_I don't belong here._

_I should have stayed on the_ Britannia.

_I should have let the Sea King take me._

_Alfred shouldn't have saved me._

_**Alfred shouldn't have loved me.** _

A drop of cool liquid on his hand shook him out of his dark thoughts, and he opened his eyes to find that a teardrop had fallen on his right hand. Surprised, Arthur lifted his hand to his right cheek to feel tear tracks running down them.

He had been crying?

Shaking his head, Arthur got up and walked over to the balcony, shrugging his coat off and dropping it onto the floor as he stepped outside to the cool night air. Below him the forest swayed in the breeze, as far in the horizon, the moon glowed in the dark sky, stars twinkling around it as wisps of white clouds flew by lazily.

Stepping into the moonlight, his wings shimmered into view, and he flapped them experimentally.

"I need to gather myself together," he uttered under his breath, sniffling as he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "I need to talk to her."

He began to softly glow golden, before he took off into the sky, unknowing of Sakura, entering his room, watching him go with a knowing expression on her face.

* * *

"Dinner was a bummer," Alfred complained, pulling himself up and over Arthur's window, letting himself in. "You weren't there, so I finished as fast as I could and went over here to check you out—" he paused to see no one was inside. Eyebrow raised, Alfred looked around. There was a tray of food on a coffee table near the fireplace, but it was untouched and already cold. (No matter, though, Arthur could just heat it up again with his magic, but Alfred didn't really have the time to think of such things) Worry began to rise in the young monarch' throat and he called out. "Artie? You here?"

He looked into the in-room bathroom. It was empty.

"Arthur?" he asked, properly worried, but still, no answer came. "Okay, seriously, I'm getting really worried," he called aloud. "Artie, come out here where I can see you!"

"My King," a young lady's voice spoke up, and Alfred jolted, quickly turning around to see Sakura sitting down on one of the chairs (how could he have not noticed her?), looking at him with an impassive look on her face. "He has gone to see Mother Forest." She said, and Alfred's eyes widened.

"He left the castle?" he gasped, and she nodded.

"It seems that he is in need of her guidance." She said, turning her head to look out the window. "I'm afraid he isn't taking too well to the happenings in this castle right now."

Alfred frowned. "I'm going after him."

She merely looked at him, and he shook his head, before running out of the door.

"Ahh, young love." She sighed, before leaning back in the chair and looking outside. "I knew that once."

Arthur landed in a clearing in the middle of the forest. It was a place he had never been to, but somehow he already knew of it, soft fairy whispers in his ear leading him to this secluded little place in the middle of the forest.

Slowly, his golden glow disappearing, he walked towards a large tree in the centre of it all, and gently sat down at the base, leaning against the wide girth of the trunk, stroking the rough bark gently with his smooth fingers.

"… Mother Forest," he whispered, "I need to talk to you." Sighing, his closed his eyes and leant back further against the tree, burrowing in a crevice where the roots branched out above the ground. "I don't know if there's something wrong with me or not, but… I can't do this. I can't become Queen. I need to run away."

" _Oh, my child,_ " a soft voice of a woman whispered in his ear, and Arthur opened his eyes to see around him, fairy lights lit up as hundreds of other fairies made their presence known. Awed, he sat up and stared in wonder as tiny lights of all different colours gathered around him in the clearing, the light radiating off them making his wings glimmer and shine all the more. " _My wonderful, beautiful child_."

A beautiful woman, long gold-brown hair in wisps that reached down to her feet floated down to him from within the tree's trunk, settling down beside him, gently pulling him close to her, resting his head on her lap. He looked up at Mother Forest, kind and wise and old and so beautiful, like the forests that cover the entirety of the north of the Kingdom of Spades. Her silky spider-silk dress fluttered in the breeze as she brushed her wispy, spirit-like hair, little wildflowers and herbs laced amongst the strands so elegantly, much like how her little sons and daughters would style themselves with tiny flowers and leaflets.

"Mother Forest," Arthur sighed, leaning into her ethereal coolness, yet so warm, as golden light emanated from her and seeped into Arthur's tired body. "How I have wanted to meet you like this."

" _I have been watching over you, my dear child,_ " she gently said to him, running her gentle fingers through his hair, threading them around Arthur's eye patch, and gently tugging it loose. It slid down without a whisper from Arthur's face, revealing to her his scarred eye. " _And oh, how I despaired for you. You have been through many trials_."

"And there are more to come, I'm assured," Arthur replied, "But Mother Forest, I cannot rule a kingdom. I'm not fit to be a Queen."

" _You are a Queen. The Queen of Spades. You must be brave, my dear._ " She replied, still gently stroking Arthur's hair, warming him with her golden glow. " _You have been so strong, but so damaged…_ " she caressed his scar, a grass-scent puff of a sigh escaping her lips, gently breezing past Arthur's cheeks. " _Yet you are loved. So loved, by a man meant for you long before you were born._ "

"Mother, his subjects detest me," Arthur insisted, looking up at her, "How am I to rule a kingdom that refuses me, broken and damaged, and…  _incomplete_?"

" _You are far from incomplete, Arthur,_ " she smiled at him, " _You are more than that. You are strong, you are smart and cunning, you are a Blessed and you are very beautiful. I made you like this, my dear. My masterpiece._ " She ran the pad of her smooth thumb across Arthur's cheek. " _And someone ruined you. Would you like me to fix that?_ "

"Fix… me?"

"Arthur!"

Arthur's eyes widened, and he turned his head to see Alfred galloping towards him on a brown horse, his eyes wide and wild with worry, as fairies scattered left and right to avoid him. Not minding at all, Alfred leapt off his horse and landed heavily right in front of Arthur. The blonde's eyes widened upon seeing Alfred's trusty musket slung on his shoulder.

"Alfred, no!" Arthur spoke up, raising his hand to stop him, as Alfred made a move to cock his musket—

" _Worry not, he is but worried, for the wellbeing of the one he loves._ " Mother Forest calmly spoke up, and Alfred froze.

"… Mother Forest."

" _Hello, Alfred._ " She politely greeted, elegantly nodding once, much like how Arthur addresses Yao. " _It is a pleasure to see you again, after so long. You've grown so much._ "

"… What are you doing with Arthur? Why is he here?"

"Alfred, please," Arthur tugged at his fiancée's pant leg, and Alfred looked down at him, before falling to his knees and pulling Arthur into his arms for a hug.

"You made me so worried. You didn't go to dinner, and now when I went to your room, you weren't there," Alfred rambled into Arthur's ear as he tightly hugged him. "I rushed here as fast as I could."

" _Where you know you would find me, and in turn find dear Arthur._ " Mother Forest supplied, running her fingers through Alfred's hair. " _Alfred, I heard my child is not welcomed into your kingdom?_ "

"Only those stupid ladies who tried having a go at me before I met Arthur," Alfred scowled, pulling Arthur close to him as he looked up at Mother Forest. "The people love him. He's perfect to be Queen, and no one's going to change my mind about that."

"You're fooling yourself, love," Arthur spoke up, his breath catching in his throat as Alfred turned his attention back to him. "… I'm not all that, Alfred. I'm not… I'm not good enough, not  _proper_  enough…"

"What the heck are you talking about? Of course you are! You can do this!"

"Alfred, no." Arthur shook his head. "Spades does not want an incomplete Queen. A half-blind ruler. Imagine." He chuckled self-depreciatingly.

"They can deal with it, I'll love you no matter what."

"Alfred, I'm not… I'm not…" He shook his head. "Tell me something, then. Look at this. Look at it." He pointed at his scar, his voice shaking as tears began to fall down from his only eye. "This is my scar, Alfred. It's marred, it's ugly, it's… it's  _broken,_ "

"Arthur… no," Alfred began to say, but Arthur shook his head.

"This is my scar, Alfred. Look at it, my love, and tell me," Arthur looked at him, tears rolling down his cheek. "Alfred," he begged, "Am I beautiful to you?"

Alfred blinked at him for a moment, silent, but then he shook his head and sighed, pulling Arthur into his embrace. "Arthur, I think you're beautiful. The most beautiful man, no,  _person_ , I have ever seen—you commanded your own crew of fearsome pirates, you fought a duel with a war-king and  _won_ , you outsmart authorities chasing you everywhere," Alfred chuckled, "You're amazing at magic, you fought against a Great Spirit, and, best of all, you melted a war-king's heart and re-shaped it to make him a better man." Arthur's eye widened. "If that doesn't make you beautiful, make people  _love_  you, then I don't know what does."

"Alfred," Arthur breathed, smiling slightly, and Mother Forest smiled at the two of them as they pulled apart, Alfred smiling lovingly at Arthur, who stared at him, dumbfounded.

" _And there you have it, my dear. The testimony of the King of Spades himself. You are the Queen, he is the King. The people are loyal to you, you are rightful to the throne._ " She told Arthur, " _The jealously of fools should not bring you down. You are stronger than that._ "

Arthur looked at Alfred, who grinned back at him. "She's right, you know."

" _Now, I am very upset you have been enduring this torturous eye patch and this peg leg._ " Mother Forest complained, running her fingers along Arthur's peg leg. " _I am changing this. I do not like seeing my most beautiful works rot away like this, broken and scarred._ "

Alfred's eyes widened. "Hey, wait, you're going to—"

Golden light enveloped Arthur's body, and Alfred had to shut his eyes due to the intensity of the light. When it died down, he opened them to see Arthur, blinking at him, hand clasped over his left eye.

"… Artie?" Alfred asked, gently grasping Arthur's wrist. "… Let me see."

Arthur, dazed, lowered his hand, and opened his left eye, blinking, unsure, as the odd sensation of having perfect eyesight came to be.

Alfred gaped. Now with two eyes and without a single scar on his body, Arthur was all the more beautiful. Full, luminous green eyes blinked at him, as confused lips parted in a half-formed question.

"Come here." Alfred mumbled, pulling Arthur close to him and pressing their lips together. Arthur's eyes widened, but melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alfred, scooting forward with both his legs—there were two of them now!—and pulled him much closer, until they were pressed tightly against each other.

They parted, slightly panting, as Mother Forest smiled down on them proudly. " _Now no one will question your beauty. This is my handiwork._ " She declared, putting her gentle hands on their heads. " _And now you two have my blessing. I will watch over you two as you rule the kingdom, and rule it well. May fate be ever in your favour._ "

"Thank you," Arthur breathed, and Arthur and Alfred looked at each other; their foreheads pressed together, their breaths mingling. A grin broke out on Alfred's face, and Arthur grinned back, mirroring his husband-to-be's grin.

"You'll be my Queen, okay?"

"Yes, I do." Arthur smiled back at him, and Alfred's grin widened. "For the Kingdom of Spades." He whispered, leaning forward for a kiss.

"For the King and Queen of Spades." He uttered back, before pulling Arthur in for a kiss again.


End file.
